sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting The Hunters
Mission Summary "These shinobi have mastered their craft, but none could claim this territory quite like they had. Their tactics may seem a bit unorthodox but they get the job done. The Village in the Leaf received word from an unknown source notifying them that travelers have turned up missing. Several strung up bodies have been found amongst the swampy area and with that lies the mystery of whats been ridding the world of these innocent people. Its been said that this area is inhabited by a sect of hunters known as Vespers who were once amongst the top ranks of their respective villages. The few bodies that have been recovered from the area appear to have puncture wounds from an unknown source as well. Keep your eyes peeled my fellow shinobi and godspeed." Your task is to stay hidden and attempt to gather intel if caught there maybe no escaping you pursuers and death may be your only option. The skills of these targets appear to be unknown in all mannerisms. Mission Logs Paradinight: -Kazuki sat on his bed and looked down at his kunai as he sighed deeply. He was about to go on his first S rank mission and was feeling anxious. "I could possibly die today." he thought as he gripped his kunai. He put the kunai by his neck and poked himself softly. "If the worst happens I should probably just kill myself." he said under his breath. He stood up and looked around at his room then slowly exited. He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich that he didn't finish from the previous day and left the house. "Good luck honey!" his mother would yell out from the window. "Stop it mom you're embarrassing me." Kazuki sighed and smile. "I hope today is not my last day living. Dying without eating more of your delicious food would be hell." His mother smiled as he walked away from the house waving. "He's just like his father." she said in thought. Kazuki continued to walk to the village gates with his hands in his pockets as he thought about his previous mission. "I should really apologize to Garric for what I said." Kazuki thought. "It was pretty mean of me." He looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. He started to remember all of the things that he went through his whole life and was hoping this was not going to be the final chapter for him. "I won't die." He kept on telling himself that as he continued to walk to the gates. As soon as he made it to his destination he looked around and noticed garric wasn't there. "That's not like him." Kazuki thought. He stood there and waited until Garric showed up.- Keruberosu: |GH| -Even though it had been nearly a week or odd so days since there last mission. It surely had its imprint on Garric’s mind, he has lost track of the days and hasn’t really been very talkative around the house or etc. It was about 1730 at night he was sitting in his room looking into the ceiling as he had been the past few days. Talking to himself he said, “There was no way that was real right? Lagi had to set that up to scare us or something.” And then BAM images of the burnt bodies appeared in his vision and Garric startled jumped up and he then sat up on his bed that whole time he was actually asleep without knowing. It was very uncharacteristic of him to be at bad this early in the day sweat covered his entire forehead almost like if it was raining somewhat. The curls of his hair drooping down to the excess moisture and he got up putting on his gear for the mission ahead. Garric preferred being early rather than late almost always but he just want in the game mindset as of late. Walking to the bathroom before putting on the last of his gear he washed over his face a few time with water from the faucet. His hues would pan over the mirror giving himself a look-see his skin was paler then usual and he knew it. He began to run in place while in front of the mirror and began to shake his limbs everywhere he was pumping himself up. This was an S-rank mission he could surely never come back alive If done wrong but he had no choice it had to be done. For the leaf, for his family. For things that are more important than his mind could gauge. Before leaving he entered the living room and hugged his mother and gave a fist pound to his older brother as he told them he was off on a mission. But he didn’t tell them the rank because he wished them not to be worried but the look on his face told the story perfectly enough. Garric finally left his house at around 1755 and finally put on his one sided dark goggles and his mouth and neck cover that was metal on the outer coating but behind it was soft silk cloak designed for defense and comfort. His entire outfit was mainly black to help with the stealth. Garric finally arrived at the gates 5 minutes late it was 1805 and he arrived he already seeing Kazuki there and some annoyed shinobi. After being questioned for lateness he gave no answer and simply stared at them blankly though due to his one sided goggles the enemies couldn’t see his eyes but he could see everything just like normal. After being informed he nudged Kazuki and said. “Time to go to work. Let’s get a move on.” After that short statement he tilted his body forward and sprinted off out of the gates and hopped into the trees. The run wouldn’t be extremely far to the destination but it’d take a solid hour or a half at the most. This mission would be the true test of this duo’s metal and partnership for sure.- |GH| JaeAre: lYHl After a long day of gate duty, Yuri would be making his way back to his family's home at about 6:45 pm. He would stop at a few stands in the market district of Konoha to pick up a few things for his mother before they all closed up and called it a day themselves. Gathering some vegetables, fruits, and normal household items before finally heading to his home. Nightfall had come as the sun had been blocked out by darkness and the glimmer of the moon shined down upon the village as he approached the front steps letting out a slight shout "Mom open the door my hands are full" as his mother would be at the door holding it open for her son a few moments later. After walking up the steps and through the door Yuri would make his way to the kitchen setting the four bags of groceries he had gathered for his mother on the kitchen table he would be met by a gentle voice "Thank you sweetie, I didn't have time or I would have gotten them earlier, I know you've had to of had a long day" as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "No problem at all mom, a long day won't stop me from helping my mother get what she needs done" he would say with a slight grin on his face, as he began un-bagging the groceries and putting them in their respected places in the cabinets and on the kitchen counter. Not too long after Yuri had arrived home, maybe about 25 minutes, Garric would emerge from his room and give his mother a hug and raise his fist up to Yuri for a bro fist, which the two usually did when greeting each other. Yuri would pound his fist into his younger brother's with a smile on his face as Garric would tell them he was going on a mission. He didn't give any specific details, but Yuri could tell by his body language and the expression on his face that something had him shook and it was weighing on his mind pretty hard. As Garric went out the front door, Yuri would speak with his mother "Something isn't right with him, I'm going to trail behind him just incase something goes wrong" as he would give his mother a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. Yuri would lift his index and middle fingers vertically up to his lips after he had walked out of the front door, making himself turn transparent blending in to the night like a chameleon leaving no trace of himself to be seen as he trailed his brother to make sure he would make it back to himself and his mother alive. lYHl Paradinight: -Kazuki looked around whiled perched on the tree branch looking around. He noticed the blood on the trees and immediately halted. "So this is where it all happens." he said in thought. He decided to take a look around "Be careful Garric I'm going to look around a bit." Kazuki jumped down to the ground and looked around a bit more. What he saw caused him to shake a bit and step back. He could not believe his eyes as he saw several crucified bodies each bodies limb were pinned to the trees. He fell over as he started to sweat immensly. "This is disgusting how can someone do this to others." He started to throw up a bit while his stomach kept turning. "Why am I acting like this. I saw dead bodies a few days ago." He exhaled hard and held onto his stomach. "Is this because I'm scared?" he thought. He stood up slowly and backed away. "Oi Garric let's........let's get outta here." He said while shaking. "This is not a mission I think we should be doing." He was beyond traumatized from viewing a scene like that. "Is this what I get for being rude to Garric and the VIP those few days ago." He waited to see what Garric was going to do before attempting to escape.- Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would arrive on the scene Kazuki and himself leaping together almost in an exact unison as they traveled. His eyes behind the goggles would take a scan over the area seeing all the limbs and body dismembered everywhere and the smell of blood thick within the air. And then BAM all the images of the weeks past mission flashed into his head he stopped on a branch and began to grab his head, due to the tension around his eyes it activated the Byakugan by accident and he was waving around until he finally snapped himself out of it when he almost fell of the branch. Once he finally came back to his sense’s he noticed Kazuki went to the ground and further investigate Lucky due to the event he was able to detect the soft chakra signature come towards them it was powerful in nature but he could see the attempt to hide it. Like a bat out of hell while Kazuki was in the middle of his sentence about how fucked up the scene was in front of them. Garric swooped down from the branch and grab him up by the collar of his jacket and flung him into a nearby bush along with himself. Garric placed his hand on Kazuki’s mouth and the his right hand made a gesture to the right as a way to signal Kazuki that something was coming most likely a person behind the crime. Garric whispered very low so that only they could hear. “You have to be more careful man, we could die out here. Don’t talk, just stay close to me and move slowly. We came here to observe and not be seen not to be out in the open questioning our existence.” After saying his statement he went back to the mission at hand looking through the heavy plant life and trees that covered the area around the fresh pile of dead bodies and crucified limbs. After watching him move closer and closer to the sight he couldn’t exactly make out what the man looked like or how strong exactly he was but Garric could tell by the pace he moved. It surely looked like he was guarding over the area he had no sense of haste whatsoever. Garric would signal Kazuki saying the man is coming from exactly north of them. “Try to get a look without risking our necks.”- |GH| Paradinight: -Kazuki quickly listened to Garric and took of his pants and underwear putting on the fabric that Garric gave him to wear. "Thank you Garric." He would say in a low voice. He was completely embarrassed that he head peed on himself. He looked down at his wet pants and sighed as Garric told him to cut up the clothes a little and leave them hung over a bush. Kazuki did just that cutting up the pants and underwear leaving them hanging over the bushes. Kazuki watched as Garric took charge leading the mission just like a Jonin would. At that moment Kazuki knew that he was outclassed by Garric. He watched as Garric went in a large circle and waited for the signal. Once the signal was made Kazuki made his way towards him crawling slowly and steadily. Once he reached Garric he sighed and continued to lookout from the bushes. Garric had his Byakugan activated and was able to scout out much better than Kazuki. "Garric what do you see? Is anyone else out there?" Kazuki noticed the wolves coming back and he would tap Garric's shoulder telling him to be careful. "These wolves are not ordinary they wouldn't comeback if they didn't find anything." He stopped and thought. "Did they comeback because of the smell of my pee?" He stopped and focused on the wolves. "I want to kill them, but it's risky." He stayed in place. One of the wolves transformed into a man which surprised Kazuki a bit, but not as much since he noticed their strange behavior. He noticed the man removing a bow from the compartment on his back and also revealing an arrow. The man shot the arrow and Kazuki closed his eyes thinking he would die. He was very surprised to still be alive as he continued to peak out of the bushes and see the man transform back into a wolf form once more to scamper away with his partner. Kazuki heart was racing, but he managed to stay completely quiet. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Garric. "What should we do know? Do we keep observing or do we leave?" He waited for Garric's answer as he wiped his sweat.- Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would look around and notice the wolves heading back deeper into the forest they being simply transformation techniques users who were actual ninjas. From the information given at the beginning of the mission they was around 4-5 people reported to be at this area or camp so they’d be clear of two people so it should be easier in theory or at least this is what Garric thought at first. Hearing Kazuki ask whets next he grabbed his chin and began to scratch his little chin strap as he thought hard. They could either make a quick move into the camp or hide behind those barrels within their sights. Or just wait out some possible movements from the last 2 or 3 in the camp but waiting for that could possibly have a drawback of the two men who disguised as wolves coming back and joining the remaining men. So Garric made a quick decision and spoke to Kazuki. “I think it’s better to risk going into the camp now, what if the wolf men come back and it makes our chances even harder. There is already doubtful amount of how many people were in this camp. So we have to act quickly and get out of here quick. Let’s bolt to that tent over there and hide in-between the barrels. Once I get into that range my Byakugan should finally be able to sense whatever is actually in the area. No matter how hard they try to hide their chakra signatures. “So Garric would place his hands on both of Kazuki’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes he shaked him abit but made sure not to make the shrubbery rustle around them he spoke. “I believe in you man, don’t worry we can do this. On the count of 3, bolt for those barrels with me. Ok?” Garric would put his hand in both their vision but not the open air, he put up 1 finger, the second finger, and the 3rd finger afterwards he move gently through the bush they were hiding behind and then ran full speed running on his heels so his feet hitting the ground made no sound. Once he got within a few feet of said barrels he power slid in-between them to shave off some time just in case somebody was looking but said power slide could be heard since his heavy body sort of plopped against the ground. So once he finished the motion he pressed his body against the barrel and took very low and soft breaths. His Byakugan finally scanning over the area hopefully finding some signatures now. “Let’s hope we’re lucky.” - |GH| Paradinight: -Kazuki agreed with Garric that risking to goto the camp now was much smarter than actually waiting till the wolves to come back and seek them out. Kazuki was ready to act on Garric's command. He was still a bit scared, but he toughened it out and was ready to make a move. They had to act quickly and get towards the campsite. "I believe in you. We can do this." Garric would say to him. That motivated Kazuki too do his best and he shook his head in agreement. "Let's go." Garric counted to three with his fingers and they were on their way. Kazuki rushed towards the campsite and did his best to make sure he made as little sound as possible. They slid in between the barrels and He heard a body plopping sound and knew one of the ninja's at the campsite heard them. "Shit." He said under his breath as he hid there. He remained quiet and continued sweating hoping no one would know there actual location. "What am I going to do now?" He thought. "Someone had to of heard that and we don't stand a chance against these shinobi." Kazuki sat there with his back pressed against the barrel and exhaled softly. He pulled out a Kunai and gripped it tightly. "If the worst happens I'll make sure Garric can get out alive." Kazuki waited for something to trigger him to attack in the attempts to protect his best friend from the worst case scenario. As he sat there waiting to strike he thought about his mother and he sighed. "This could possibly be the end here, but it does not mean I will die pathetically." He put on a serious face and at this moment foward he relied on Garric before he made a move.- Keruberosu: |GH| -One of the men from the forests showed himself within the 50 meter radius of the Byakugan danger zone and the man in the area appeared from his tent peeking his head. Garric could only whisper to himself over and over again. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck. We got to move fast.” Garric turned to Kazuki the sweat dripping down from the moisture of his hair coming apparent of his overall nervous nature. “Man I only got one way out of this, both of us make regular academy clones and send them running off in different directions they can’t tell the difference since they can’t see them not having shadows due to it being night time. And we take the smoke bombs I got and attach bomb tags to them and disperse them around the entire camp so they can’t get vision on us. None of them have Dojutsu so using the smoke as cover is our only real way of securing our safety. If we do this we’d only have two minutes to enter this tent behind us and get whatever Intel we could gather. You have to hold my hand since you can’t see through the smoke. Trust me we can get out of this alive I promise.” Garric took out his 5 smoke bombs and the respect 5 bomb tags that he was going to use to make them explode. He tossed one towards the man coming from the forest letting it blow up in his face it alerting the rest of the people in the camp towards this direction. Due to the bomb tag exploding the metal casing of the smoke bomb it dispersed instantly creating a huge cloud of smoke. Afterwards Garric placed all of the smoke bombs with bomb tags on them into spread areas of the camp letting them explode and covering the entire camp with thick smoke that they couldn’t see threw. Garric now spoke with haste and grabbed Kazuki’s hand. “It’s time, keep low and try not to breathe until were inside the tent.” Using his clear vision through the thick smoke thanks to the Byakugan he guided Kazuki with his hand into Garric they moved from the barrels and into the camp slowly creeping by the chakra signatures staying close against the fabric of the tents and staying from open running areas he could see and hear the sounds of the ninja but avoided it at all costs. Once inside he rushed Kazuki to grab whatever he could gather from the desk in front he was going to keep a watch. He only had 1 minute before the smoke full left and they would have no escape except bolting and hoping for the best.- |GH| Paradinight: -Kazuki sat there against the barrels prepared to move. He waited for Garric's signal as he tightly gripped his kunai. Once he heard Garric swearing he knew that they had to move fast. Kazuki shook his head in agreement and started to get ready. He got a bit of a rush from the danger while his legs were still shaking. Kazuki exhaled sharply and started to make handseals Ram → Snake → Tiger. He made two clones and sent them in different directions. "Let's do this Garric." He watched as Garric tossed the smoke bombs in different directions fogging up the whole camp. He had grabbed on to Garric's hand and started following him. Kazuki held his breath as they rant to the tent. He couldn't see anything he could just feel sweat sliding down his face profusely. Kazuki had ran inside of the tent where he could see much clearly and saw what looked to be a scroll on a desk. "Is this it?" Kazuki asked himself. He didn't have time to question the information on the scroll. "Garric." Kazuki would call out softly. "I got a scroll I think we should get out of here now." Kazuki was already sweating and grabbed Garric's hand while the smoke was still up. "You're my guide now get us out of here before we die."- |SM| It was as if a snapshot had been taken by a camera. The same vesper that found himself being pegged by a smoke grenade only stumbled backwards briefly. Upon closer examination had the kids even bothered to look at the Vespers physique they’d find it was made of nothing but wood; no lungs, no heart beat, nothing that ascertainably made them human in any sense. In the moments that the vesper found himself blinded by the brief cloud that shrouded his vision he only heard the footsteps of the clones. In passing those same split seconds that the clones found themselves separating and darting off into the fog they would only be met with sharp pain of several arrows two of which found themselves driving into the back of each clones skulls. If one were to listen closely the could hear the sound of their skulls being drilled into the sound of bone crunching and their eyes being drilled from their skulls as they had hit the dirt. Although they had already been taken out with the initial blows several other arrows would find themselves plunging into the torso of the clones pinning them to nearby trees before bursting into smoke. The Vespers camp for the night had been compromised and with that they didn't bother to stay they had each employed a form of the dustless bewildering technique to conceal their chakra signatures and slip into the shadows once. The two that found themselves taking the scroll from the tent had seemingly been in luck. In turn this indeed wasn't going to be the last time these shinobi encountered the vespers. Hopefully they’d taken what had happened to their clones as a warning and took heed to this.|SM| Category:Missions